


Cooking With Courtney

by lolacola01



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Couple, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolacola01/pseuds/lolacola01
Summary: All Roy wanted to do was get off tour and spent time with his boyfriend. Sure they were still a secret but that only meant they were still in their perfect little bubble. Well that is until Cooking with Courtney.





	Cooking With Courtney

“I swear to god Shane, if you pull your phone out one more time,” Roy warned.

“But it’s a cooking with Courtney, how am I supposed to do a cooking with Courtney without my phone?”

“I haven’t seen you in over a month,” Roy sighed. “I just wanted to come home and enjoy a nice quiet night with my boyfriend.”

“But this is the hardest recipe I’ve ever tried,” Shane complained as he looked down at his cell in his hand. “It’ll be a waste if I don’t film it.”

“Fine,” Roy sighed. “But I don’t want to be a part of it. And you’re only filming the cooking part of it. I will not have a phone in my face when I’m trying to eat.”

“Bit rude,” Shane mumbled to himself. “I didn’t might your phone being pointed in my face last month when my mouth was full.”

“Well that was a private video,” Roy pointed out. “Unless you want me to share that one with all my twitter followers?”

“And have our dirty little secret be exposed?” Shane raised an eyebrow causing Roy to sigh.

“Please stop calling us that.”

“Oh so we aren’t?” Shane asked. “What would you call a eight month relationship that no one knows about?”

“I can go home,” Roy warned. “I mean I haven’t seen you in over a month, but I can go home.”

“No,” Shane sighed. “Lets keep our fights for when we’re in different Countries.”

“Just cook my food, will you?”

“So you’re getting bossy now?” Shane smirked. “And I thought you only kept that for the bedroom.

“Will you not say things like that when you’re holding that phone in your hand,” Roy warned. “You could be calling anyone.”

“Oh relax will you?” Shane sighed. “You have been a raving bitch since your plane landed. Why don’t you go have a shower and relax or something, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“I don’t mean to be a bitch,” Roy sighed as he came behind Shane to press a kiss on the back of his head. “I promise to be better.”

“I’ll call you when I’m done,” Shane smiled at Roy’s attempt at an apology.

….…………………….

Roy must have stood under the shower for a good twenty minutes before he felt his body relax. The tour had been fun, but he was finding it harder and harder being away from Shane. Sure they had both tried their hardest to keep things light, but their relationship soon got serious. It hadn’t even been a month into sleeping with each other before Roy was admitting that he wanted to be exclusive with the blonde. He had been afraid of what Shane would think. Through all the years Roy had known him, Shane had never been in a serious relationship. Sure he had boyfriends, but none of them kept Shane’s attention for long. So when Roy confessed that he didn’t want to share Shane any more, he was almost expecting the blonde to end things between them. Only Shane didn’t do that. Instead he admitted that he wanted the exact same. He was fed up with watching all the cute twinks in West Hollywood hitting on Roy when they went to the clubs together. Roy was confused with Shane’s confession at first. The blonde had never struck him to be the jealous type. Roy was sure Shane was all about free love. But Shane soon set him straight. Courtney was all about free love and sleeping with as many men as she could, but Shane was different. Shane wanted a boyfriend. And not only any boyfriend, but he wanted Roy. So now seven months on things between them had grown very serious. They were all but living together. Only no one knew. They had both been afraid to tell anyone at first. Not wanting everyone in their business, but as the months went on, they both realised it was getting harder and harder to tell people. They didn’t want their little bubble to burst.

Once Roy had dried off and put on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt, he found himself standing at the kitchen door watching his boyfriend talk into his cell. Shane could be so full of life when he was having fun. Nothing like Roy was. Shane’s default emotion was always happy, while Roy’s was bitterness. They were the complete opposite of each other, but they seemed to work. Shane was full of light, and it make Roy’s life a little bit brighter.

“Okay so once you mix the veg together, you place it on a tray and put it in the oven for forty minutes,” Shane said quickly into his cell. “Now please remember not to burn them. No one likes burnt veg. Now you’re going to want to have the rest of your meal ready for when its time for veggies to come out. Then you just plate up and enjoy. And this meal is perfect for those lazy Sunday nights in. When all you want to do is lay on the sofa with someone you love and snuggle.”

Roy could feel a goofy grin forming on his face as he took a step closer to Shane. Without his boyfriend seeing him, he snaked his arms around Shane’s waist and pulled him close, burying his face in the blondes neck. “So is that all we’re going to do tonight is snuggle? I was hoping for a whole lot more. I mean it has been a month since I saw you naked. Unless you count those hours of webcam fun we had.”

“Oh god,” Shane said wide eyed as Roy looked at him through the camera.

“Yeah you’re probably going to want to edit this part out baby,” Roy joked before trailing kisses down Shane’s neck to his shoulder.

“This is live Roy,” Shane said quietly causing Roy’s eyes to dark back up to the screen.

“Oh,” Roy said weakly as the messages started frantically scrolling up the screen.


End file.
